The Panther Muses
by deepdarkhunger
Summary: AU-ish. Set post-war. Grimmjow-centric. Grimmjow is contemplating recent events and how a certain Strawberry has crashed into his world. Or is it the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

**The Panther Muses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and any of the items and characters therein.**

**A.N.: Hey, this is my first time posting any of the things I wrote :D I must warn ye, characters are kinda OOC. Happy reading and hope you enjoy! Please review, k thx! :***

The blood red light of the setting sun was making my skin burn with an ethereal fire. I'm trying to get accustomed to my current situation. Here I am, in the human world, in fake Karakura… on Ichigo's side. How the fuck… did it happen so fast? How did it all happen so fast? First I wanted nothing better than to tear the shitty little strawberry hero apart. Then we fought on equal footing and yet I lost, even in my panther form! Then Kurosaki protects me from Nnoitra and then asks the fairy woman to heal me! Then he has the nerve to ask me to join him as an ally! _And I actually said yes… _and now the war is over as if it never was… but for him and me it was never about anyone's goddamn war. We've been dancing this whole time in a deadly tango of dark desire, dancing to dominate each other. For him and me, it was never a war, nor a rivalry, it was always desire… attraction… something dark and potent and forbidden. Damn kid knows it just as well as I do and I can see it in his damn eyes everytime, that he _wants_ me. And I'll be damned to hell twice over, but I want him just as much. I want to tear him up, I want to stretch him out and crawl into him, it's fucking exhilarating when we fight and I see our blood mixing, I want to scratch him and bite him and pound him so fucking hard that the sheer force of it will fuse us together for all eternity! I want to fuck his tight little ass and I want him to like it, I want him to fucking _love_ it! I want to see him moan and pant and arch not in pain, but for the ecstasy that I can bring him. He has a fire in him that speaks to mine like no one else's ever did. I've never wanted someone as much as him, not when I was alive and not now when I'm dead either. Now that Aizen & co. are gone… it's safe for me to admit that what I feel for the berry-head is not just hatred. Not by a long shot.

I didn't notice someone approaching until I felt the brush of fingertips on my lower back. I flinch. "I didn't mean to startle you…" the berry says. He's blushing and hiding his hands in his pockets. He looks now just as old as he really is. Before me now is not Ichigo the hero of Soul Society, but Ichigo the 15 year old boy who's just barely discovering his sexuality. "It's ok" I tell him. We brush shoulders and remain like that side by side, arms touching. Ever so slightly, I move my hand and brush my fingers against his. It's been a long time since I've felt the fun part of human emotion. He gasps quietly, blushing deeper still and trying to hide his face, but he does respond to my touch, gently caressing the tips of my fingers with his. I'm so fucking hard right now. I want this to never end. Someone calls his name and the moment is almost gone. He looks at me with big, brown doe eyes and parts his pretty lips to say something… then closes his mouth and lowers his eyes. He then looks at me again and bites his lower lip, smiling a secret smile at me before going over to the light bulb shinigami. I'm left pretty much speechless. I turn to watch him hi fivin' and shit with a bunch of other shinigami, the rock I'm sitting on making for a good and reasonably comfortable vantage point. Every now and then he looks over to me and smiles that shy secret smile of his. I didn't notice right away, but I'm smiling back at him, a real smile, not at all like the maniac ones that split my face and bear my fangs. What the fuck, maybe this ain't gonna be so bad afterall.

As it turns out I've been assigned as the berry's partner. And since I have nowhere to live, he took me over to his house. I feel like such a fucking stray cat. Can ya see the fucking irony in that? Can ya? I told him that too. He's all like 'oooooh, Grimmjow, come over to my house so we can live happily ever after and make babies together!' and I'm like 'bitch if you get pregnant it ain't my fucking fault!' ok… so maybe that's not how it went but that's beside the fucking point! Anyways, I wouldn't be complaining so motherfucking much if he didn't fucking tease me all the time! Damn berry and his damn tight, worn jeans and his fucking beautiful ass! Fuck, how I want to bury my cock in his hot… tight… ass… I mean, fuck, when he sleeps, he's got this fucking blissfully innocent expression on his face and his neck is bared to me. Did I mention we fucking sleep in the same fucking bed? Who the fuck does that shit? And in the morning, he's sprawled all over me and I can feel his morning wood through his boxers. Yes. The berry and I have this habit of sleeping only in boxers. Which means I can feel pretty much every inch of his goddamn soft skin… and let's not mention the time when he taught me how to use chop sticks! He took my hand in both of his and arranged the sticks between my fingers and his fingertips were touching my hand and wrist and palm and his chest was pressed against my shoulder… all the while he had that smile of his and he was explaining shit to me in this _voice_ and he smelled so fucking good, I wanted to kiss him and mark him and take him on the dining table, right there in front of his fucking friends that were staring blatantly at us and he didn't even falter one bit! BUT! I have a plan. Strawberry thinks he can seduce me? Well, two can play at this game! And my fighting prowess is only exceeded by my seduction skills afterall!

Honestly can you blame me for drooling? I mean seriously, have ya seen Strawberry's ass? Have ya seen him in his hot fucking school uniform, swaying his bubble butt as he walks down the street? Have. You. Seen… his legs? They go on forever… so smooth and soft and lithe… I whack off to those thighs of his. Earlier I might have said something about my plan to out-seduce the berry. Normally I'm a patient man… ok, maybe I ain't, but fuck, I'm about to rape the kid very soon now and that's something I just don't want. For one thing, I'd end up decapitated, and I'm not referring to the head on my shoulders. So this is how I end up taking a shower. Now that I look in the mirror, I'm thinkin' maybe I can still carry through with this mad plan of mine (not that i have much of any other kind of plans). I'm gonna walk out of this bathroom and into his room nekkid as the day I was arrancared. I ain't even gonna bother drying off. I know I look good like this, skin glistening with water and my hair wet over my eyes. I grab the towel and put it over my shoulder, turn the knob and go into the room we share. I know he's in there, doing some crap assignment. As he turns to look at me, I pretend to dry off my hair, giving him a nice full view of my sexy bod' (I know, I'm so hot in my vast hotness). It's about time I taught berry what it means to be a man. He stares at me and his face is as red as any strawberry I've ever seen. On the inside, I'm laughing my ass off, cause I know I won, but I present to him a chill, almost-innocent look and I ask "what?"… oh, but I should've known berry would come through for me. Sexual desire won over shyness. He kneeled infront of me and took my semi-erect cock into his hand and looked up at me, still with a very young and innocent expression and gingerly took a lick of my now very hard dick. By now, my pupils are dilated with want and I gently run my hand through his orange hair. "Come on, Ichi" I urge him to suck me into his mouth and he obeys for once, without questioning. "That's it, baby… yeah, like that… such a good berry" more obscenities pour from my mouth as he sucks and licks and rubs the base of my cock with one hand as the other caresses my thighs and oh, god, he's moaning around me in his mouth and I feel it all over my length… I gently pull him off by his hair and tell him to take off his clothes. And again he does as I say, and I'd do a victory dance because of the new found power I have over him, but I'm too busy watching him as he peels off layer after layer of clothing, first his shirt, then his pants, then his underwear… he's wearing baggy, warm, white socks and I find them so fucking erotic… they compliment his legs deliciously, as well as paying tribute to his innocence. "Leave those on. Lay on the bed" his eyes never leave mine as he obeys me the third time and reclines on the bed, arms held above his head, lips parted to allow a slight and very sexy pant. He looks mouth-watering right now, skin golden from the desk light and cock hard and twitching under my gaze.

I join him on the sheets and I spread his knees, exposing everything he has, the slightly tan erection rising from a slight, downy circle of orange curls, the smooth, hairless balls, the tight little pucker further back… I look up at him, exploring his sensitive belly and lean, lovely thighs with my fingertips as he pants and trembles, looking at me with brown, passion filled and very young eyes. "Are you just gonna stare at me all night?" he mewls, trying to sound tough but failing. I chuckle. "Ah the impatience of youth… relax Ichigo" I cover his naked body with mine and as I speak my lips lightly brush his, making him mewl again, against his will, I know it. "This is your first time, right?" he would have glared at me too, if I hadn't kissed him.

First it was nice and soft, slow, teaching him the basics and as I pull back a little, his arms twine around my neck as he pulls me back to him, whispering 'more' against my lips. How can I say no to such a lovely invitation? I press my body to his, making sure to align our dicks and I gently thrust down on him. That startled a tiny whimper out of him and I can't help but do it again, making him moan more and more, feeling him tentatively shove back at me. I kiss him again, this time wildly and passionately, from his lips down to his neck, where I leave a string of love bites, marking him as mine for all the world to see. We're pushing in sync now, but I have to stop before either of us comes. I'm saving that for the main course. He whines, but I silence him with a lick to his left nipple. I lick and nibble on it as I rub and twist the other and he's making such delicious little sounds of need, so downward I go, leaving a trail of kisses, licks and bites down his torso until finally I reach his needy, leaking cock, silently begging me for attention. I want so bad to just fucking fuck him already, I want to forget about foreplay and just join our bodies, but in an uncharacteristic show of concern for another's wellbeing, I slowly and thoroughly prepare him for sex. I gently wrap my hand around his cock, pulling the foreskin down and then back over the head, making more precome emerge from the slit and more moans come from his throat. "Onegai…" he begs me. "Onegai!" panting heavily. "Please do something, Grimm! Please, it hurts!" so I take him into my mouth, deepthroating him and he almost screams and almost comes, but I'm holding the base of his cock, making sure that he won't. I start moving up and down, sucking him and licking the underside, pulling off and licking the head and all the while he's begging me to let him come, but I still can't do that yet… I pull off him completely to look at his face. He looks totally dishevelled and I kiss his burning lips, asking him "Do you have any lotion, Ichigo?" that seems to snap him out of his ecstatic delirium and his eyes once more show his age as they gaze into mine, a bit fearful and knowing what my question meant. He nods, a silent affirmation, and reaches under his mattress, retrieving a bottle of lube. My dick feels like it's about to explode and it is with great difficulty that I hold back as I spread his legs wide apart to prepare him. His little love hole is exposed to me, tight and twitching, even this part of him betrays his virginity. Especially this part of him. I very gently run my thumb over it, watching for his reaction. He gasps, flinching even though he was expecting it. I continue to rub him there, as gently as I can. "Is this ok, Ichi?" he's shaking slightly, eyes tearing as he answers softly "I don't know…"

"Relax, lover… I won't hurt you… I'll make you feel so good" soothing words I don't remember ever saying pour out to comfort him and they seem to be working. Soon enough, the tension leaves his body and his mind and he's making throaty panting noises again. "Do you want me to put it in, Ichi?" "Yes!" he whispers urgently. I quickly slick my fingers and his entrance before inserting my middle finger, wiggling inside him, searching for his prostate. He moans at my actions but doesn't seem to be in pain. Then I hit that little pleasure button inside and he groans, clearly not expecting that. His head is thrown back as he continues to make those sounds of bliss, neck bared as I insert another finger and start scissoring them, stretching his hole to make it good and ready for me. I'm so fucking horny right now that for a few seconds I almost black out, but I'm brought back to my senses the moment I feel his ass swallowing the head of my cock. He's gripping the sheets firmly and his eyes are closed tight, his skin glistening with a bit of sweat as he whimpers. Obviously he's in some pain. So I pull back and apply more lube on my cock and inside him, and I cover him with my body, gently caressing his face. "Are you ready?" another affirmative nod, eyes tearing as I sink myself inside his body slowly, until our hips meet. I kiss away his tears and whisper pretty things against his lips, his skin, his neck, his rosy nipples, and I'm so fucking hard it fucking hurts me too and I whisper that to him as we kiss softly, desperately, and oh my god he's so tight and warm and fucking delightful! "Please Ichi, say I can move, I need to move!" it's my turn to beg him, and I shiver and rest my forehead against his, he runs his fingers gently over my shoulders, my neck, sliding into my hair and caressing my face as he whispers "Just a bit more, just a bit more…" and finally our breathing synchronises and the pain fades from him and he tells me to move and I swear I would have cried in relief! As gently as I'm able I drive in and out of him, then gradually speeding up, watching as pain is replaced with pleasure which escalates to ecstasy as I manage to hit his prostate almost everytime now. And what a sight he makes, head thrown back, eyes lidded, sweet mouth slightly open and uttering the most delectable little pleas and obscenities, his chest heaving from laboured breathing and hips meeting mine thrust for thrust. It wasn't long before we came and that night we've done it over and over until dawn. I'm surprised he only had a minor limp the following day, but he didn't have school so we just stayed home.

Home... I like the sound of that.

**So... congratulations and thank you to all who've had the patience to read it all! Please leave a review so I know if you liked it and to let me know how i can perfect my writing. Also, if you liked the story, I also have a smaller one, same timeline and stuff, told from Ichigo's POV. If anyone thinks it's a good idea to post that one as well, let me know. Thx!**

**Cheerio! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost, i would like to thank everyone who's reviewed, you guys deserve big big hugs and kisses! XOXOXOXOXOXOX **

**Also, I have eventually decided to post this, after much internal debate. This is short. Like really really short, so pls forgive I.R. T.T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

_Ichigo POV_

I don't even know what the first thing was that attracted me to you. Maybe it was the permanently exposed chest, so smooth and muscular… when I saw the scar that runs across, I felt a savage, primal satisfaction at knowing that I marked you, that it was my Getsuga Tenshou that did that. I didn't even know I like boys until I came under the covers of my bed one night, thinking about you and your skin and your eyes and how you would feel if I touched your naked flesh as you touched mine… and then… the hair… when I first saw your Resurección form, with that long, sky blue mane reaching past your perfect, rock hard ass… I don't remember ever being so hard as then… I wanted so bad to run my fingers through your hair, that for a few seconds I forgot about the fight… and in the end, when I won, it was solely because I wanted to dominate you.

I'm so glad you're not dead. I'm so glad you took me up on my offer and now you're on my side. I'm glad Soul Society ultimately assigned you as my partner. This way I get to see so much more of you, like when you come out of the shower butt naked and wet. I swear the first time you did that I thought I was having a wet dream. I'll always remember your face when, after staring at you and obviously blushing, I just went down on you and took your cock into my mouth as I caressed your thighs.

I found out that night two very important things: 1. you're a natural blunet and 2. the exact location of my prostate and the lovely, delicious, glorious things you know to do to it with your fingers and your cock. Wait, that's three things.

Come to think of it, that night I've learned many more things, like how gentle you can really be when you want to, and how much I've been needing you inside me and how much I love having you there. I've learned that you growl when you come and you love the way I moan and beg you for more. Heck I didn't even know I was the begging type! And afterwards, as we were lying together side by side, I've learned that you purr when I scratch lightly behind your ear. It didn't take me long to notice that when we're together we both smile a lot more. My god, you've got such a dazzling smile! And right after noticing that… I've learned that I want this to last forever.

**On an end note, i'd like to say that i'm only ever good at one-shots and PWPs. :" Also, this was embarassingly short, as are the few other stories i got so far. You'll see what i mean once i upload them. In the meantime, enjoy! :D**


End file.
